Heartbreak
by Arristo
Summary: Part 1 of the Mending Heart Trilogy. Mordecai was going to do it. He was finally taking it to the next level. But something happened that wasn't supposed to happen... Rated T for some blood
1. Broken

Hello! It's Arristo again with a new fanfic! This one will be longer, and it may or may not be best, so bear with me! So just please rate and review!

* * *

><p>Mordecai came into the coffee shop as the door closed behind him. It was his day off, so he didn't need to work.<p>

And his day off was on a nice day too. It was the middle of the summer, so even though the heat was despicable, it wasn't that bad.

He walked towards the stool that he usually sat on as he waited for either Margaret or Eileen to take his order.

But he hoped for Margaret.

Ever since the camping trip, the two birds have gotten pretty close. But the two were still just friends. But not for long, as Mordecai was full of hope. _This is it_ he thought.

Mordecai's train of thought ended when Margaret came up to him and greeted him with a hello.

"Hey, Mordecai." Margaret said. "Hey, Margaret." Mordecai replied. "No Rigby?" Margaret asked.

"Rigby couldn't come. He didn't have much of a choice because Benson told him to pick up all the trash he made in the living room. Where's Eileen?"

"Oh, Eileen has the flu, but she'll be okay. What'd Rigby do?"

"We had a soda-drinking contest last night, and I guess Muscleman switched one of the sodas with beer as a prank and so Rigby accidentally drank it." Mordecai answered. "After that he got a little drunk and threw soda cans all over the room."

"Wow, Poor Rigby. Does he have a hangover?"

"Not too bad. He just can't remember most of last night, and has a headache. He'll be fine."

"Okay. So… you want the usual?"

"Yeah sure."

Margaret left to make his coffee, leaving Mordecai in his thoughts.

_I should ask her. When she comes back I'll ask. _He thought.

Mordecai had been thinking for a long time, and he finally had summoned up the courage to ask Margaret on a date.

"Here you go." Margaret came back and placed his coffee on the table.

"Thanks. Oh, hey Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to uhh… on a date… tonight?" Mordecai said slowly.

No response. There was silence.

"Oh…Gosh, I'm sorry Mordecai. I'm going out with my boyfriend Gale." Margaret replied.

Mordecai slumped a little in defeat, trying not to think what he'd just heard.

"Oh. T-that's okay."

"I mean, I can try another night or-"

"No it's okay. I'm cool."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then…"

Silence yet again filled the room. Mordecai now wanted to desperately leave because of the awkwardness.

"I gotta go. Benson's probably gonna kill me if I don't come back." He lied.

"Okay. Bye."

Mordecai threw the coffee cup away as he walked out, but just as he was opening the door…

A figure bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry dude." It said. "It's cool. I'm fine." Mordecai replied, getting a good look at the person he bumped in to. The figure was a man, with dark, smooth hair, as tall as Mordecai, and had something behind his back.

Moving out of the way, the blue jay let the man pass by. But Mordecai didn't move out the door.

"Hey babe!" the man said sweetly. "Gale!" Margaret cried. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

_So that's Gale. Hmph, another boyfriend. _Mordecai thought_. And another one about to become an ex-boyfriend._

"You should've told me you were coming!" she said happily. "I wanted to surprise you." Gale said.

"What is it?" Margaret asked, eyes widening. "Dinner tonight?"

"Nope. Even better."

"What is it?" Gale smiled and handed a single rose, red as blood, with a white card attached to it.

"Oh Gale!" Margaret squealed with delight, sniffing the rose blissfully.

_Whoa. A red rose? Why didn't I think of that? _Mordecai thought.

"Read the card." Gale said. Margaret obeyed, removing the card and opening it. Her eyes scanned the card, and her eyes widened with shock. "Gale…you didn't…" she whispered.

"Just you and I sweetheart." Gale replied, smiling.

Now Mordecai was really afraid. _What did he do? Win her a trip or something_? He pondered.

"Oh Gale…Paris, France! You and me?"

"Yes. You and I. Together."

Mordecai was shocked. _Looks like I was right about the trip. _Mordecai thought._ But Paris? Whoa…_

"How long's the trip?" Margaret asked. "As long as you want." Gale replied. Margaret gasped. "You don't mean…?" "Yep. The _Lover's_ trip."

This hurt Mordecai. A **lot**_. Margaret can't go! I love her! _He thought_. And she's going to leave me here! All alone…_

Just as it could get much worse…he did NOT see this coming.

"Oh Gale, Paris. It's my dream. I love you."

"I know it is. I love you too."

And then, wrapping their arms around each other… they kissed.

* * *

><p>Whoa! Love is in the air! Along with a cliffhanger! What will happen to Mordecai? Next chapter coming up!<p>

~Arristo~

Bottom of Form


	2. Breaking Point

Yay! The second chapter is up and running! Sorry if it took long. I was waiting for reviews and had school and stuff. But here I am!

* * *

><p>He ran. He didn't know how far but he didn't care. He just had to get away. And he didn't dare to look back.<p>

After Gale and Margaret kissed, he ran out of the coffee shop, his heart filled with pain, and sorrow. He hoped Margaret hadn't noticed him run out.

The park came into view as he ran, tears streaming down his face. But he ran in the opposite direction, heading towards the thick forest. Going in, he found himself in the farthest and darkest part of the forest. That's when he stopped. Breathing heavily, he looked behind his back, making sure nobody followed him here. Sinking to his knees, he collapsed, crying, the heat blistering on his body. _How could she? Just as I think she finally sees me, she turns me down with some dude who's taking her to Paris!_

He then crawled over to a nearby pine tree, propping himself up against the rough tree bark, letting out a sigh of sadness. Hugging his knees and burying his head into them, he sobbed, creating a small puddle of tears beneath him. _Why? Why does she always do this? Every time I'm around, she has a boyfriend with her!_

All of the happy memories with Margaret flashed through his mind. The Fist Pump concert. The day where he, Margaret, Eileen and Rigby had fun together when He and Rigby did solids. The camping trip. The bet he and Rigby made about getting a girls' phone number. All of that faded away, replaced by all the memories about Margaret that weren't happy at all. For Mordecai, it was nothing but torture. The kind of torture that doesn't seem to end.

The kind of torture that haunts you. Forever.

For hours, he sat there, grieving in the warm heat. The sun that was high in the sky was now starting to set, turning the sky a fiery ruby-red. Then, he thought of something.

_I can't do this. I can't go on with her or anything else. Not anymore._

Standing up, he knew just what to do. He walked deeper into the woods.

_If you ever leave me, baby, Leave some morphine at my door_

He walked and walked, going in deeper and deeper.

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore._

Soon, he was far enough to not see the pathway he took, but close to not get too lost.

_There's no religion that could ever save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh_

He looked up just to see the sun set beneath the horizon, and night started to crawl in its place

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_ _To keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walking out the door._

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby _

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby _

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away _

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain _

_Oooohh oooh ooh Oooh ooh ooh oooh ooh ooooohhh_

His last few tears came to his eyes, knowing that he might never cry another one. _ I'll never be your mother's favorite Your daddy can't even look me in the eye Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing _

He sighed and wiped his tears away

_Saying there goes my little girl _

_walking with that troublesome guy _

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand _

Sitting down with his back propped against the trunk of the pine tree, he gazed up at the sky.

_ Oooh well little darling __watch me change their minds_

_ Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_ I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding I_

_f that'll make it right _

The moon, a silvery cresent, had appeared, along with the stars, twinkling in the night. The heat died down a little, becoming at a light cool temperature. Mordecai closed his eyes.

_ Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby _

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby _

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away _

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain _

_Oooohh oooh ooh Oooh ooh ooh oooh ooh ooooohhh…_

_Ooooh Don't just say goodbye, __don't just say, goodbye _

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding _

_If that'll make it right_

Mordecai looked away from the stars. It reminded him of when he was telling Margaret about them during the camping trip.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_ _if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_ _if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_ _my eyes will do the sa-a-ame if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain,_ _rain, rain, rai-ai-ai-ain..._

_I better get it over with before somebody finds me. _He thought

_Oooohh oooh ooh Oooh ooh ooh oooh ooh ooooohhh…_

Mordecai took a deep breath and placed his hand behind his back.

And he pulled out a small knife.

* * *

><p>Ohhhhh! Another cliffhanger! What will happen next? If any of you can guess right, you'll be added to my list as my favorite author and get free cake! If you guess wrong, well, you can get a cookie.<p>

R&R! (PLEASE!) And see you soon in the next chapter!

~Arristo~


	3. Lost

Hello again! Okay, I'll make this quick, since I bet your probably anxious to find out what happens, so yeah. My message is to just keep reviewing and reviewing, because I'm becoming more and more happy with reviews!

Okay enough of this! Here's the new chapter!

* * *

><p>"Benson! I'm done with the room!"<p>

"You better did a good job or I'll have you start over!"

Rigby picked up the last empty can of soda and placed it in the garbage can, along with 4 others that were completely over filling with empty cans. He had been cleaning up the cans, wiping the spilt soda off the floor and couch, and making sure the _whole _living room was completely spotless. It took him 6 and 1/2 hours to just clean the place, since he took "breaks".

Benson walked in and looked all around the room, inspecting every single crook and nanny in the _whole _room. "Hmm... Not bad Rigby." He said. "But if this happens again, YOU'RE FIRED! Got it?" Rigby just nodded. "Good. Now take out those garbage bags." Benson walked away, leaving Rigby to carry 4 heavy bags to the outside garbage bins.

Rigby opened the front door and dragged the first bag outside. He walked down the steps, grunting as he carried the bag towards the trash bin. _It would be much easier if Mordecai were here._ He thought. Rigby heaved the bag into the trash can. _Where is he anyway? He's been gone for 7 hours! Does it take that long to get a frigging coffee? _

Flashback:

* * *

><p>(8 and ½ hours ago… at 11 o' clock am)<p>

"Dude…ugh…what the h happened?" Rigby groaned, opening his eyes and rubbing his head.

"Dude! You passed out after you threw the cans all over the room! Remember?" Mordecai replied.

"The what?" Rigby looked around and saw that he was on the couch, with Mordecai facing him. Everything else was a blur.

"Ugh. Great, now you've got a hangover." Mordecai then grabbed a glass of water and splashed it in his face. "Ack! What the h was that for?"Rigby shouted. "Look around!" Mordecai shouted back.

Rigby's jaw dropped as he saw the mess. Lots and lots of cans were scattered all over the room, some of them still a bit full of their contents. The table was lying on its side, but their gaming system was unharmed.

"I…did this…?" "Yeah." Rigby then started to panic. 'Oh god oh god oh god Benson's gonna be pissed! Dude how the h are we going to fix this s? " Rigby cried, almost screaming. "Dude, I hate to break it to you, but there is no we." Mordecai explained.

"What?"

"Well…" Before he could finish, Benson came into the room. "Is he up yet?" he asked. His question was answered when his eyes landed on Rigby. "Great, now CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW!" "Why do I have to do it? Why can't Mordecai help me?" Rigby asked. "One, because _you_ did this. And two is because Mordecai didn't cause this and it's his day off today." Benson explained, his gumballs starting to turn red. "Now get started on the clean-up, or else YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson walked away, his gumballs almost completely red.

"Aw man." Rigby groaned. "Great. Now I've gotta clean this whole mess up while you get the day off."

"Well, it was pretty much your fault."

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai laughed and got up. "I'm going to head to the coffee shop. You better get started on cleaning or else Benson's gonna kill you. " Mordecai walked out the front door, leaving Rigby to the big mess.

(Flashback ends.)

* * *

><p><em>Maybe he's with Margaret or something. <em>Rigby thought, dragging the last bag out to the trash bin. He heaved the bag into the almost-overfilled bin and placed the lid on top. "Stupid trash bag." Rigby muttered. He climbed on top of the trash can and jumped up and down on the lid, trying to fit the bags in the bin. Soon, the trash bin managed to close. And at a good time too, because the wind started picking up.

Rigby shivered and looked to his right, spotting some storm clouds rolling in.

I _better go in or else I'll get soaked with rain._ Rigby ran inside and shut the door behind him. A thunder clap boomed as he sat down on the couch, turning on the tv. But not before looking out the window just as a crack of lightning appeared and rain came pouring down.

_I hope Mordecai comes back soon. That storm might get him stuck or something._

* * *

><p>Mordecai slumped against the tree, dropping the knife. He had done enough.<p>

Rain poured down on him, soaking him from the top of this head feathers to the bottom of his feet. But he didn't care. All he cared about was that he had finished the job.

He looked down at his arms and inspected his work. (A/N: Here it comes! Drum roll…)

On both of his arms, from the bottom of his elbow to his wrists, were deep cuts, which were still bleeding. The ground beneath him was half-dark with blood. Mordecai smiled a bit. Hopefully it would all end soon.

He looked at the knife beside him. The blade that was once silver and clean was now completely dark with his blood.

Using some of his strength he had left, he created a hole in the dirt, (though it was technically mud because of the rain), and placed the knife it. He then covered up the hole with more mud, hoping that nobody would find it.

A few minutes later, Mordecai was now becoming dizzy from the blood loss, though he was still bleeding. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt weaker and weaker.

_At least it'll be all over soon. _Mordecai thought, trying to ignore some of the pain and dizziness he was feeling. Another thunder clap suddenly boomed and lightning flashed yet through the dark, cloudy sky.

_I wonder if Rigby knows that I've been gone by now. _Mordecai thought._ He's probably playing video games or something. _This then made him a bit sad, thinking that his friend probably didn't care that he was gone.

_Well, at least I don't have to say goodbye to him in person. That would make it much harder._

His eyes became extremely heavy and he felt like he couldn't feel anything. Yet he didn't fight it. He let it come over him.

The last thing he knew before slipping into unconsciousness was: _Maybe I can become a ghost and scare the crap out of Rigby. _

He smiled very weakly and then his world went black.

* * *

><p>Wow! <em>Another <em>cliffhanger! I'm on a roll here! So what happens next? Find out in the next chapter!  
>Also, I want to ask a request for all you reviewers of this story. I'd <em>really <em>appreciate it if you tell others of Fanfiction about this story so I can some get more reviews. I like to have a bit more publicity because so far only 3 reviews have come to this story! My last story, Lily's Love, a Harry Potter fanfic only got _one _review, and we can't have that happen again! So _please_ recommend this fanfic to somebody! Thanks.

R&R! Until next time!

~Arristo~


	4. Found

Hello! It's me! With another chapter! Sorry if this somehow took long. I had a very busy weekend and school . But here I am!  
>So before continuing, I'd like to thank my friend <span>bg52598<span> for helping me with this chapter! She's a good author and gave such a cool idea. (Though I kinda added my changes)  
>Okay enough of this! On with the story!<p>

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped pouring, but thunder and lightning still remained. An owl hooted and the woods nightly sounds echoed in the starry, yet dark and cloudy night.<p>

Margaret and Gale walked in the woods, hand in hand. Margaret had decided to go for a walk before taking off on their flight, which would leave at 11:30 PM. It was 10:00 PM, as Gale's watch read.

"When do you think we should head to the airport?" Margaret asked.

"Probably fifteen more minutes. Then we'll get our things and head out." Gale replied.

The duo continued their walk until they reached the deep part of the woods. Gale then decided to walk back.

Just then, however, Margaret noticed something by a tree. She stopped in her tracks and squinted, but she couldn't make out what it was.

"Margaret? What is it?" Gale asked. "Gale, do you see that? What is that?" Margaret pointed to the thing against the tree.

Gale squinted at the thing next to the tree. "I don't know. Should we check?"

"Sure." Margaret walked over to what it was. "If it's anything dangerous, just run to me! I got a big weapon!" Margaret turned to Gale, who was grinning, holding a twig. Margaret giggled. "I hope the thing hates twigs!" she laughed. She then continued towards the figure.

Her smile faded away, and her eyes widened. Her face turned from happiness, to _sheer horror_.

A flash of lightning lit up the forest, and Margaret immediately recognized the figure.

"Oh my god! Mordecai!" she screamed. She ran over to him, sinking to her knees. She gasped as she saw the cuts on his arms, which were still very much open, but not giving out blood. Quickly she placed her finger in front of his beak.

Nothing. No breathing. She then placed her head against his chest. A tiny sigh of relief came as she heard his heartbeat, but it was kind of slow, and it was slowing down with every minute. Her fears came back to her.

"Mordecai! Please! Wake up!" she screamed, shaking him by his shoulders. There was no response, not even a slight twitch.

"Margaret? Margaret! What happened?" Margaret looked up and saw Gale running towards her.

"My friend Mordecai! He's hurt!" Margaret cried, trembling. "He has cuts all over his arms, and he's not breathing!" Gale's eyes widened as he saw the avian in her arms. Margaret gently placed Mordecai's head in her lap.

"Gale we've gotta take him to the hospital!"

Gale nodded and took out his cell phone, dialing 911. Even though he had no idea who this guy was, he would do anything to help his girl.

As Gale talked into his cell phone, Margaret's eyes were on the edge of tears. She sniffled a little as she cradled him in her arms. She wished she knew what happened. She wished she knew how this happened.

She wished she knew_ why_ this happened.

"They said they're sending an ambulance." Gale said, putting away his cell phone.

"Thank God." Margaret sighed.

"Who is this guy anyway? You never mentioned him before." Gale asked, his voice a bit curious.

"He's a friend of mine." She replied, tears starting to form. "He visits my job a lot."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the sound of a siren shrieked through the air. Gale turned towards the noise and realized what it was. "There's the ambulance!" Gale waved towards the two people who came out of the ambulance.

"What happened here?" one of the paramedics asked.

"My friend Mordecai's hurt. Gale and I found him like this." Margaret replied, tears in her eyes.

"Do you think you can help him?" Gale asked.

"If we can get him to the hospital in time, we might be able to stabilize him." The paramedic replied.

"Let's load him onto the stretcher." The other paramedic said.

The two paramedics placed Mordecai on the stretcher, and put him in the back. Everyone else climbed into the ambulance except Gale. "Hold on! Be there in a second!" he called out. Crouching down, he noticed something sticking out of the dirt next to the spot where the avian was.

It was a knife. Bloody and covered in dirt. Gale's eyes widened a bit. This was probably why he was here. He put the knife in his jacket pocket (A/N: Did I mention he was wearing a jacket? Whoops!), and climbed in to the ambulance. He would show everyone later.

They then drove off. Not just even halfway through the ride, Gale noticed Margaret had her head hung low.

"You okay Margaret?" Gale whispered. "Y-yeah I-I'm fine." Margaret stammered.

Gale knew she was lying. "It'll be okay." He opened up his arms, letting Margaret collapse in them, the tears that she'd been trying to hold back streaming down her face. "He'll be fine."

Margaret sniffed. "I hope so."

Soon they were at the hospital, where the doctors fixed Mordecai and placed him in a hospital bed.

After everything was settled, Margaret decided to call Rigby. After all, he is Mordecai's best friend.

* * *

><p>Rigby looked at the clock. It read 10:15 PM. He was really starting to get worried now.<p>

_He's never out this late. What the heck is he doing? _Rigby thought.

Another flash of lightning lit up the dark, cloudy sky, making Rigby jump a little.

_Alright, that's it. I'm gonna go down there and see what's up. _Rigby thought. Getting up from the couch, he turned off the tv and headed towards the door, but just as he was going to go out…

_Riiinnng! Riiinnng!_

Rigby ran over to the house phone, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Rigby? It's Margaret! You've gotta get to the hospital!" Margaret cried.

"Margaret? What happened?" Rigby answered. He noticed her tone was scared and obviously he knew she was crying.

"It's Mordecai! Gale and I were walking in the forest, and we found him unconscious and bleeding!"

"What?" Rigby shouted, almost dropping the phone in shock. "What- How- Crap Okay I'll be right there!" Rigby hung up and sped towards the door.

A few minutes later, Rigby opened the door to Mordecai's room. He saw Mordecai on the bed, covered in bandages. An IV was hooked up to his left arm, filled with something Rigby didn't know. The heart monitor that showed Mordecai's heartbeat was beeping…slightly. But it meant that Mordecai was at least alive.

Rigby noticed Margaret in chair a few feet away. "What happened?"

"Me and Gale were walking in the woods, and we just found him. He was bleeding all over his arms and wasn't breathing." Margaret replied.

Rigby gasped a little. "How long have you been here?"

"For about half-hour." Margaret looked at a nearby clock, which read 10:45 PM.

'Has the doctor said anything?"

"He said he lost so much blood." She said. "And he said that they don't know if…if he…(sigh) if he'll wake up ever again."

Rigby bit his lip, holding back a scream. His eyes felt like they were going to bug out. His best friend, never waking up. Who knows? Maybe Mordecai would just die, right there.

Suddenly, the door opened. Margaret and Rigby turned and saw Gale, holding the door open. "Margaret, the doctor wanted to talk to you and me." Margaret just nodded, and left with Gale, leaving Rigby alone. _So that's Margaret's boyfriend? Big whoop. _He thought_. _Suddenly, he thought of something_. Wait…her boyfriend? That was…oh no…_

He figured it all out.

* * *

><p>Margaret and Gale entered the doctor's office, where a man, blonde hair and had a small beard sat in front of a wooden desk.<p>

"What is it Dr. Lyle?" Margaret asked, reading the man's name tag.

"Well, we took in his results, and he seems to be okay." Dr. Lyle replied. Margaret sighed in relief. "However, as I noticed as we bandaged his arms, I realized that I now know how your friend got hurt."

Margaret gasped. "Really? How?"

"Well, we had many cases of this type of injury here. It even happened to one of my friend's relatives once."

Margaret and Gale just stared at each other, their faces filled with shock.

"I…I don't understand." Margaret said.

The doctor sighed. "What I'm trying to say is…your friend here tried to committ suicide."

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this chapter! A bit of a long one, huh? Anyway, I'll be back with a new chapter soon! Once again, thank you <span>bg52598<span> for the idea!

R&R! Until the next chapter!  
>~Arristo~<p> 


	5. The Reason

Hello! Arristo speaking! I'm back! Did I keep ya waiting too long? Sorry if I did. I have a project to do for school, so I have to do other stuff on the computer. (Ugh, school sucks)  
>Okay, I'll shut up now! Read!<p>

* * *

><p>Margaret felt like as if the world had ended. She couldn't believe what she just heard!<p>

"Wh-what do you mean he t-tried to commit s-s-suicide?" she asked, her mouth gaping.

Dr. Lyle gave out a small sigh. "It's like I said. We had many cases of this type of injury. Many of the patients I had did this to them."

Margaret felt like as she was going to faint. Gale noticed this and held her wing firmly to prevent her from falling.

Suddenly, the phone rang on the doctor's desk. "Excuse me." Dr. Lyle picked it up. "Hello? Dr. Frinn? What- okay hold the patient down; I'll be there in a moment." He hung up. "Sorry, but I need to see one of the patients. You may go." He jogged out of the room.

When he left, Gale looked at Margaret. The robin was pale, her eyes filled with horror. She seemed at loss for saying anything. "Margaret?" he whispered. Margaret didn't say anything. Gale tugged gently on her arm. "C'mon. Let's get to the waiting room." Margaret just nodded slightly, still speechless. Gale led her out of the office. They then reached the waiting room, and they sat down.

"You okay?" Gale asked in a whisper. Margaret just nodded, still in shock. "You sure? You don't look that well…" "I-I it's just…" Margaret stammered."It's just t-that I never thought h-h-he would do this…He's a nice guy!" Margaret let a few tears fall down her face. Gale didn't reply, yet he understood. He knew that this was a really shocking vent to go through, just like anyone else. Margaret sighed. "How about we watch tv?" she asked.

Gale nodded and looked at the tv, which was showing CSI: Miami. Ironically, the case was about a man committing suicide, but they were searching and finding out why. Margaret saw the tv and gave out a whimper, which almost turned into a small sob. Gale yelled at one of the nurses to change the channel, which then changed it to the movie Mr. Popper's Penguins. "Better." Gale muttered.

Margaret rested her head on Gale's shoulder. She gave a small sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. Gale wrapped an arm around her and continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p>Rigby sat there next to the bed, speechless. His thoughts were running throughout his mid, like a conveyor belt gone haywire. <em>He actually did it…But…No…He couldn't have! Could he?<em> Rigby stared at Mordecai, lying completely still on the bed, not moving a slight muscle. Well, except for breathing, barely.

Rigby faced the clock. It read 11:00 PM. He wondered how fifteen minutes passed so quickly.

He faced Mordecai once more. _I can't believe he did it._

Flashback:

* * *

><p>A few days ago…<p>

"Mordecai," Rigby shouted. "Where did you put the movie at?"

"I left it on my bed!" Mordecai called from downstairs in the kitchen, since he was making popcorn.

Rigby stopped looking through the dresser and walked to Mordecai's bed. He then saw the movie on top of the pillow. He grabbed it but it then slipped out of his paw and slid under the bed. "Darn it." Rigby muttered as he ducked to grab the movie, but something caught his eye.

It was a small journal, velvet red and had a pen on top of it. Curious, Rigby also took that out from the bed. On the cover it said: _Mordecai's Private Journal. No Disturbing. That means you Rigby!_

Rigby chuckled a bit and looked around him, confirming that nobody was watching. Carefully he opened the journal.

The first few pages were sketches. One of them was Margaret, and Rigby's jaw dropped at how it looked _exactly_ like her. He kept flipping through the sketches until one of the pages fell onto the floor. Rigby picked it up, and saw that it wasn't a sketch.

It read:

_I can't take it anymore. This is the 20__th__ time I've seen her with some guy…again. I freaking hate this! Why can't she see that I'm the one with her? I make moves, yet she doesn't see them…_

_I'm not sure that I can go on much longer. Seeing her, with all these guys, ignoring me completely, I can't hold it in anymore. This is it. I only got one more time. Or else…I must go…_

Rigby stared at the paper in disbelief. "This has gotta be a joke." He muttered. However, he knew that Mordecai had meant this.

Or did he?

"Rigby! What the h is taking you so long?" Mordecai's voice snapped Rigby out of his trance. Quickly, Rigby grabbed the movie, slid the journal and paper under the bed, and raced downstairs. He entered the living room, where Mordecai was on the couch. "Dude! Did it seriously take you five minutes to find that movie?" Mordecai asked. "It fell under the bed. I couldn't reach it." Rigby replied, handing Mordecai the movie. Mordecai gave him a weird look before shrugging and inserting the movie.

Rigby sat there, staring at the screen and eating the buttery popcorn, still thinking about the note. _Did Mordecai really mean that?_ He thought.

Rigby then shook his head, deciding to just ignore it.

Flashback ends.

* * *

><p>Rigby looked up at the clock once again. It was now 11:02. The raccoon then realized something. How long has Margaret been gone?<p>

Suddenly, anger flushed through Rigby, and his eyes narrowed. _Why should I even care? She caused this!_

Rigby growled a little bit, his fists clenched very tightly. Suddenly, the door opened, Margaret coming inside. _There's she is now._

"Oh, Rigby, I forgot you were here." Margaret said, closing the door behind her. "You haven't seen my phone anywhere, did you? I think I dropped it here"

Rigby didn't respond, his face filled with anger.

"Oh here it is." Margaret picked up her phone on a nearby chair. She then sighed.

"Rigby…there's something I should tell you..."

"You don't need to say anything." Rigby replied darkly.

Margaret jumped a little at Rigby's tone, but she was also confused. "Huh? Rigby, do you even know what I was going to say?"

"Oh, _believe _me, I know everything."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to know why he's like this?"

"You know? But- Yes! Rigby, if you know, please tell me."

"It's you."

Silence.

"What-? Rigby, I don't understand…" Margaret asked, very confused now.

Rigby couldn't control his anger anymore. "UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! MARGARET, THE REASON MORDECAI'S HERE IS BECAUSE OF YOU!

Margaret jumped back, giving out a small shriek.

"I read a piece of paper a few days ago and Mordecai wrote it and he said that he was going to end himself if he saw you with another boyfriend! And, since you got another boyfriend, THIS IS WHY HE'S HERE!"

"Rigby…"

"DON'T YOU SEE IT? MORDECAI LOVES YOU! HE'S BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE KINDERGARTDEN AND YET YOU NEVER NOTICED HIM!" Rigby was breathing heavily, his eyes full of anger.

"Rigby…I…I never knew…"

Rigby turned away. "Just- just get out of here."

"Rigby-"

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Rigby's eyes were on the edge to tears.

Margaret started to say something, but sighed and quickly ran out of the room.

Rigby sniffed and tried to fight back tears. He looked at Mordecai, who hadn't moved at all from the bed, slowly breathing.

Rigby then decided to cool off and walked out to the waiting room on the 6th floor.

The waiting room that Margaret wouldn't be in, and the one with HD tvs.

* * *

><p>Margaret slumped to the ground, her back against the white marble wall. She was in the women's bathroom, which was empty. Her mind was still in confusion. <em>He- He was in love with me… <em>She thought. _I-I can't believe…I never knew_

"Rigby's right. This is all my fault." He said to herself

She sat there, and began to weep silently.

* * *

><p>Gale walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Margaret?" he said. He was in the waiting room for a little while now, so he decided to go find Margaret. He looked around the room, seeing no signs of her. "Margaret! Are you in here?" Gale walked towards the personal bathroom, and knocked on the door. "Margaret?"<p>

"She left a little while ago." A voice croaked.

Gale whirled around at the voice.

It was Mordecai, his eyes open. He was awake.

* * *

><p>And that's it! A little cliffie! R&amp;R please!<br>Before I go, **I must warn you**. My evil self has been picking her cell lock lately. And I'm afraid she has somehow succeeded…so she'll be writing this next chapter. I don't know what she'll do, but I got a feeling that I have an idea… So, you've been warned…

Anyway, see you in the next chapter! (I think…)  
>~Arristo~<p> 


	6. Confessions

Hola! Como Estas? Ha just kidding. Let me make an introduction. My name is Otsirra, but please kindly call me Sirra. It fits me more than my original name. SO YOU BETTER CALL ME THAT OR I'LL DO BLOODY MURDER ON ALL OF YOU! (Ahem) Excuse me.

Anyway, I believe Arristo has mentioned me before. Her evil self, evil twin, and whatnot. Speaking of which, I believe you all want to know why there were no updates recently, even over spring break. Well, Arristo has ben very busy that week, since her mom was dragging her from place to place everyday, well, except for Friday, but she was plum tired out, so guess how _that_ turns out.

And after spring break school took over again, and, well you know how that goes too. (Hee hee hee). So, Arristo has gone to the store early to get a birthday present for her cousin and I know she'll be gone for a long while, which gives me time for some fun… So, grab your tissue box and brace yourselves, you're all about to enter the world of hell.

* * *

><p>Gale ran down the hall, running quickly as he can. He skidded to a stop when he came to the waiting room, but he didn't see Margaret.<p>

He turned wildly, looking from one direction to another and ran off, soon finding a nearby reception desk, where a nurse was filing papers.

"Excuse me!" Gale shouted, coming to a complete stop, but not before nearly falling down. "Whoa!" His arms quickly grabbed onto the counter and he pulled himself up.

Breathing very heavily, Gale spoke, "(Pant) Excuse… me (pant) but, h-have (Pant) you seen (pant) a red robin pass? Whew!"

"Umm… yes I seen her ran just down that way. She might be in the ladies restroom…" The nurse replied, looking completely bewildered. Gale nodded and ran off.

He soon reached the door and almost crashed into a nearby chair, scaring an elderly couple nearby. Catching his breath, he came up to the door and knocked on the door.

"Margaret? Are you in here?" Gale said, almost banging on the door. There was silence. "Margaret! I have to tell you something! Come on!" He heard some footsteps and the door came open, Margaret standing in front of him, her eyes somewhat red. "Gale, what happened?" she asked.

"It's him. He's awake."

* * *

><p>Rigby was half-asleep, lying down on the chair. He had been here for a little while now. He stared up at the small tv, which was on commercial break. Rigby stretched with a low moan, and he relaxed. He was just going to drift off when he heard somebody called out, "Rigby!"<p>

Rigby shot up, looking around. He saw Margaret running towards him, with Gale in pursuit. Rigby's eyes narrowed slightly and a shadowy dark glint appeared in them, remembering what had happened. "What?" he said, a slight hint of hate in his voice.

"Rigby, come on! We have to get back to Mordecai!" Margaret cried, slightly out of breath. "Why? What happened?" Rigby's anger faded, and was replaced by fear.

"He's awake, Rigby."

* * *

><p>The door burst open as the trio tumbled into the room, Rigby being the first one. He looked up and saw Mordecai staring at all of them weirdly. "Dude you're up!" Rigby cried, his face flushing with happiness.<p>

"Well, my eyes are open and I'm talking right now, so duh I'm awake!" Mordecai grinned. Rigby laughed and ran up to the bed. Rigby, for once in his life, hugged his best friend. Mordecai was shocked at first, however he smiled.

Rigby punched Mordecai on his shoulder, though Mordecai winced a bit, due to his arm injuries. "Dude, never do that again!" Rigby said. "And how can you still take a punch?"

"Because you _still_ punch like a baby, and because I can do this." Mordecai kicked Rigby in the butt. "Ow! Hey!" Rigby shrieked, grabbing his behind in pain. Mordecai laughed as Rigby gave him a mean look, when suddenly the door opened and a doctor, followed by two nurses, came in.

It was Dr. Lyle, the doctor Gale and Margaret was talking to earlier. "You are awake." He said as Rigby hopped off the bed. He suddenly started shooting all kinds of questions at Mordecai, asking how he felt, when did he wake up, and all of the other questions.

"Well, it seems that you're in good condition." Dr. Lyle concluded. Mordecai gasped as he tried to catch his breath from answering all those questions.

Dr. Lyle turned to the group of three. "I need to check his arms and boost the medicine a little bit. May you excuse us?" They nodded, though Rigby was hesitant to leave his best friend again, even for a little bit. They all left, closing the door behind them, the door's noise echoing through the room.

"Okay, now Mordecai, I'm going off take off these bandages, and we'll have a look at your injuries." The doctor unraveled the gauze on the blue jays' wings, making Mordecai hiss slightly in pain.

The cuts were revealed, the marks, still covered in dried, dark clotted blood, darker than a black lake by the light of a full moon. Mordecai shuddered a bit at the hideous cuts he made, sending an eerie, icy cold chill ran through him. "Well, the medication seems to be taking effect, but we still have to fix those cuts because of that blood." The doctor turned to Mordecai." I'm going to perform a small operation on your arms, and I have to give some more antibiotics to them as well."

One of the nurses opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe, filling it up with a clear liquid. She gently thrust it into one of Mordecai's shoulders and pushed the liquid in. "

We'll sedate you so the pain from the operation doesn't affect the wounds or you." The doctor replied as he pulled a small metal table towards him, holding a tray of small metal tools.

Mordecai's eyes drooped as the medication kicked in, and he leaned back into the pillow with a sigh. Everything was starting to become blurry.

The last thing Mordecai saw was the lights in the room, sparkling like tiny flickering flames, and then they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Rigby, Margaret, and Gale sat in chairs in front of the door to Mordecai's room. It had been five minutes now. Rigby was asleep, a small line of drool coming from his mouth, obviously exhausted, Margaret was staring at the wall, and Gale was playing "<span>Furious Cats<span>" on his ePhone6.

The door opened and they all looked up, while Rigby sat up, rubbing his eyes. Dr. Lyle and the two nurses came out of the room, closing the door behind them. "We're finished with the task, but he's still asleep." The doctor said. "If you all like, the cafeteria is still open. You all have been here for quite a while now."

Dr. Lyle left, while the nurses went in another direction. "I could go for something to eat now." Margaret said. "Me too. I want a grilled cheese." Rigby responded, his stomach growling.

They all got up and headed to the cafeteria. As they went, Rigby looked at Margaret, and he couldn't help but feel something inside him. It felt weird, kind of shaky, but Rigby figured out what it was. It was guilt.

Rigby turned away and remembered his outburst earlier, and realized why he felt this way. _I should probably apologize._ He thought to himself._ It is her fault, but she didn't know..._

* * *

><p>Mordecai opened his eyes slowly, the light blinding him for a moment. His vision soon cleared up and he sat up a little bit. The room was empty, and his wings were wrapped in clean bandages.<p>

He sighed and leaned back into the pillow once again. "I wonder where everyone is?" he asked himself. Surely, Rigby, maybe Margaret would be in here right now, waiting for him to wake up. Suddenly, a thought came to him. _Margaret…_

Flashes of his suicide attempt appeared through his eyes. The knife. The blood. Sounds of Margaret's deafening, blood-chilling scream (He was unconscious, yet he heard her through his head.) He shrieked and grabbed his head, trying to block out the sudden flashbacks and scream.

The pictures disappeared, as the scream did as well, and Mordecai groaned with relief and sank back into the pillow. Small beads of sweat dripped on his head feathers, and he wiped them away by rubbing his head into the pillow, since his strength in his arms were very weak.

He looked down at his arms, wrapped in gauze and bandages, though he could just see the tiny markings of stitches, and his left arm was hooked to the IV.

Seeing this just made him angry for some reason, so he attempted to yank the tube out. But just trying to do this sent a burning feeling through his arm.

He winced and placed his arm down. He tried to undo the bandages on his arms, but the same fire-like feeling came back, and so he gave up. He was still mad, but he was also upset.

_Why I am even here? I'm not supposed to be! I had to die! _He thought bitterly.

He sighed, his mind completely not thinking straight from the sudden flashbacks. He then thought of the things that would happen next.

When he would get back, things would get back to the usual routine at the park. But Mordecai wouldn't ever be the same. He would _never _be himself again in all eternity, not after he had been through. The memories would haunt him for the rest of his life, and there wouldn't be _anything_ to stop them from coming.

Mordecai looked around the silent room, his mind officially blank. He really didn't want to get home. He would never stop thinking about this.

But then again...

If he had died, what would've happened? How would it be if he was dead right now? Rigby would be completely lost without his best friend.

The park wouldn't be the same, or much worse without Mordecai (Thinking that Rigby would make the whole mess.) Maybe life and the world would move on without him, but Rigby, and others, (especially Margaret), wouldn't be able to move on. So either way, both choices seemed horrible.

But for Mordecai, his choice was his only escape from any more pain.

The blue jay stopped his train of thought and sighed. He really wished he wasn't here now. Thinking of all the pain he went through and will go through, he really wished he was dead now. _Wait a minute..._

Mordecai sat up a little bit. What did he mean he wished? Just because he was alive didn't mean that he was still going to continue his life. _I had to die, and I wanted to die. I didn't and still do not want to experience any more pain. _

Mordecai smiled a bit, and with a plan now formed in his mind, he looked to his right, and he saw the syringe the nurse had sedated him with, on top of the small wooden table with a drawer.

Using his only strength, he weakly grabbed the syringe and groaned with relief as he relaxed. Then, he held his breath and opened the drawer, pulling out a small, white bottle that read: **Sedation Drug.** **Use only as directed. **Mordecai looked towards the middle of the text, which read: **For use, use only two and a quarter tablespoon to knock out patient. For a put-down, fill syringe completely full. DO NOT OVERDOSE FOR REGULAR USE.**

Mordecai smirked a bit, but his smile faded as he prepared once again for what he was going to do. He twisted the cap off the bottle, and dipped the syringe in it. Then, he raised the plunger very slowly until it reached the top.

Mordecai took the needle out of the bottle and twisted the cap back on, then placed the bottle back on top of the drawer, his arms too weak to pull open the drawer again. Nobody would notice anyway. He lifted up his blanket and hid the needle under it.

Now all he needed to do was to just wait...

* * *

><p>Margaret sat down on the chair, and leaned back. She had eaten a ceaser salad in the cafeteria, along with a small cup of iced tea. Rigby ate a whole cheeseburger, and a grilled cheese sandwhich, plus some chocolate cake, actually almost the whole thing before one of the cafeteria ladies yelled at him to go away and kept whacking him on the head with a rolling pin.<p>

After that they all came back and sat down on the chairs in front of Mordecai's room. Gale had gone to the restroom, leaving Margaret and Rigby alone.

Rigby, sitting in a chair next to her, was asleep again, snoring lightly, and a small line of drool escaping from his mouth. Margaret looked towards the door to Mordecai's room. _I wonder if he's awake yet,_ She thought, _Maybe I should check. _

She got up, but before opening the door, she tapped on Rigby's arm. "Rigby. Hey Rigby." she spoke. "Huh?" Rigby opened his eyes. "I'm going to check on Mordecai, okay?" Margaret replied. Rigby slightly nodded, before suddenly falling asleep once more.

Margaret smiled and shook her head. It was obvious that Rigby needed to sleep, so she just left him alone, and turned to the door. Her hand reached the doorknob, and she opened the door. Entering the room, she closed the door behind her, her eyes on the blue jay in the bed.

Mordecai was staring out the window, the night sky clear from the dark clouds of the storm, unaware of her presence, looking at the tiny, pure white stars, and a crescent moon, giving off a pretty, silverly glow. "Mordecai?" Margaret said in a soft voice.

Mordecai blinked and looked at her. "Oh, hey Margaret..." he said. "Where were you? And... where's Rigby?" "While you were out, Rigby, Gale and I went to eat in the cafeteria, came back, and sat outside." Margaret replied, "Oh, and Rigby's outside, sleeping. You know that he drools, right?" Margaret giggled on her last sentence.

Mordecai chuckled, "Yeah, he does drool. Usually he wakes up with a pool of his drool right beside him in the morning." Margaret laughed, but soon became quiet. She took a deep breath, and said, "Mordecai, there's something I have to tell you." Mordecai looked at her, then replied, "Okay..."

"While you were unconscious, before you woke up, Rigby told me that you loved me ever since we were in kindergarten. And... I never knew that." Margaret explained. "He also said that you wrote down on a sheet of paper saying that you would do this if I had another boyfriend, and so Rigby told me this is all my fault. Is...Is that true?"

Mordecai didn't speak. _I'm going to kill you Rigby!_ "Uh...well..." He sighed. "Margaret, listen, Rigby's right, I really do love you. Ever since my eyes saw you, I was deep into love. And, I've always loved you from then on." He then added, "But, seeing you, all of those guys you loved, some who didn't even treat you right, and those guys you still love, i-it hurt me. I tried telling you the best as I could, but...but you-"

"But I never noticed that." Margaret finished.

Mordecai nodded, holding back some tears. "Mordecai, after what Rigby told me, I-I finally now know that you love me, and I'm... I'm sorry." Her eyes swelled up in tears, but she barely managed to blink them away, sniffing a little.

Mordecai placed his hand on top of Margaret's. She looked down at his hand and smiled at him, and gently, ever so gently, gripped his hand in hers, recieving a smile back from Mordecai, but both soon faded away from their faces.

"Margaret, this isn't you're fault." Mordecai. "But Rigby said-" "Look, Rigby may be an idiot, believe me I know, but what he told you, it's true, but I did this to myself, not you." Mordecai interuppted. "Even if it's true, you know you're with Gale, right?"

"Yeah..." Margaret replied. "And you love him, and you're happy with him, right?" he added. "Yes, of course." Margaret said, "But you're still my best friend Mordecai."

Mordecai smiled, "That's all I need to hear Margaret." _It's time._

Not saying anything, Mordecai shifted a little and used his right wing, slowly pulling the syringe from it's unnoticeable hiding place, and held it up a little high. "What's that?" Margaret asked, confused. "Margaret, I tried comitting suicide for a reason. That reason was no more pain, the kind of pain I told how I felt." Mordecai responded. "And I want to finish the job I tried to do no matter what."

Then, without warning, he thrust the needle into his right shoulder, pushing the plunger until there wasn't a single drop in that tiny container. Margaret's eyes widened, realizing what Mordecai had just done.

"No!" She grabbed the needle from him, but it was already empty. She looked on top of the wooden side table, spotting the container. She read the label and her eyes widened.

"Mordecai! How much-" She looked at the syringe again. She squinted, and she managed to see a very thin line left from the liquid, and it reached all the way to the top of the tiny beaker. Margaret looked at the label again and gasped.

"Mordecai... how- wh-why...?" She stammered. Mordecai, his eyes halfway closed, said, "Margaret, I'm just a burden to you." his eyes were starting to close once more, knowing he didn't have much time left.

"If you want to be with Gale and you're happy with that... then I... won't bother you... any longer..." Mordecai added one more thing before he slipped into his eternal sleep. "Bye...Margaret...Tell Rigby...I said bye too..."

A single tear fell from his eye, landing on the pillow, and his eyes slid shut and he sighed.

Margeret's grasp weakened on the syringe, (A/N: Imagine this next sentence in slow motion. It makes it more epic that way.) and the needle fell, crashing to the floor, the small glass container shattering into thousands of tiny little pieces. (A/N: Okay, no more slow motion from here)

Margaret cried out in fear, "Mordecai! No! Wake up!" She shook him violently, but no response. She looked at the heart monitor, his pulse still at a steady pace, but it was slowing down by every minute. Margaret then ran out of the room, thinking only one thing.

Time was running out.

* * *

><p>"Somebody! Help! Anyone!" Margaret cried. She ran down the busy hallway, looking all around her. "Please! Help!" "What's the problem miss?" A nearby doctor came up to her. He had brown hair, wore small, red square glasses, and seemed as tall as her.<p>

"Oh thank god! Uh-" She looked at the name tag on his coat, which read: **Dr.** **Frinn**. _Isn't this the guy that- Oh not now!_ "Dr. Frinn, it's my friend Mordecai." She explained the events that had happened, Dr. Frinn taking in every word.

When she finished, Dr. Frinn called a couple of men assistants. "Okay, we'll need to get there quick." They all ran, Margaret in the lead. Mordecai's room came into sight, but before they went in Dr. Frinn asked "Miss, do you have a friend with you? I would advise you with one for the moment."

Margaret didn't reply, but she did consider his advice. She skidded to a stop, letting Dr. Frinn and the men run inside. She looked at Rigby on the chairs next to the door, thinking he was the only person as if now to be here. _But he's asleep! Yet Gale's still at the bathroom..._

_"Dude! I'm so gonna beat you at this level!" Rigby said. "Yeah right! You couldn't even get past the tutorial!" Mordecai responded. "Shut up!" Rigby said. Mordecai laughed. The two had just gotten the new video game, Dig Champs 2, and they were starting the game. **LEVEL 1** the screen read, and the two started playing. Not only a few seconds later, Rigby lost a life, while Mordecai was already getting close to halfway of the level. _

_"Ugh! These stupid snails are too hard!" Rigby shouted angrily. "Dude! You only need to press the Z button!" Mordecai said, his fingers going fast on the controller's buttons. Then, the screen flashed: **Winner! Player 1 Score: 4000** "Ohhhhh!" Mordecai did a fist pump in the air. "What? I was so close to beating you!" Rigby yelled. _

_"Oh yeah, like you really got past that tiny pit you kept missing." Mordecai said, rolling his eyes. "STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled angrily. Mordecai laughed and hit one of the controllers buttons, starting **Level 2**. The two kept playing, until Mordecai froze. "Mordecai? Are you-" Rigby tried to say, when Mordecai kept saying, "Rigby. Rigby! Rigby!" "Mordecai! What-"_

"Rigby! RIGBY!" Rigby's eyes flew open. "Who what where-" Rigby sat up, seeing that he was still at the hospital. In front of him was Margaret, her eyes wide and filled with fear and worry. "Margaret... what's going on?" Rigby yawned, rubbing his eyes quickly. "Rigby, there's no time! Listen..." Margaret once again explained everything that happened.

"He WHAT?" Rigby shouted. He jumped up and ran into Mordecai's room. "Rigby!" Margaret came in, closing the door. "Okay, you, check his IV, and make sure he's still got a steady pulse!" Dr. Frinn said.

The assisants were all at work, one squeezing the IV while the other was reading the heart monitor, making sure Mordecai was breathing right and his pulse was okay.

"Is he going to be okay Dr. Frinn?" Margaret asked, completely worried. Rigby just stood there, not moving a muscle. "Not so far. An overdose of the sedation drug is making him unresponsive."

He turned to the assistants. "We'll have to check his blood vitals." One of them quickly jogged to a nearby cupboard and pulled out a clean syringe, but suddenly... "Doctor! We're losing him!" The other assistant pointed to the monitor, which the pulse readings were dangerously small and slow.

The assistant tried CPR on Mordecai, but it didn't improve. "Quick, grab the defibrillator!" Dr. Frinn said. "But sir! Only the high-class doctors can-" The assistant tried to say. "Forget that! We have to revive this patient! I am NOT letting a patient die on me!" Dr. Frinn plugged in the machine and set the power to on.

The machine gave a high-pitched hum as it sprang to life. Dr. Frinn grabbed the two hand pads and rubbed them together, an electric charge forming. Suddenly, Dr. Frinn shouted, "CLEAR!" The pads landed on Mordecai's chest, and sparks flew, including a few feathers.

Mordecai's eyes flew open, and Dr. Frinn stepped back. The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Mordecai's eyes looked at Rigby and Margaret, but he didn't speak. "Mordecai?" Margaret spoke. Mordecai's eyes suddenly closed, and he fell limp.

"Dr. Frinn, he's not responding, or breathing!" an assistant shouted. "Mr. Quintel, can you hear me?" Dr. Frinn said. "Can you squeeze my hand?" The doctor grasped onto Mordecai's hand, but it was cold and limp in the doctor's hand. "Hold on everyone, I'm going to go for another!"

Dr. Frinn grabbed the hand-pads again, and rubbed them together, harder this time, another electric charge formed. Dr. Frinn raised the pads, bolts of electricity hopping around. "CLEAR!" He pressed the pads onto Mordecai's chest once more. A few more sparks flew and Dr. Frinn stepped back.

Mordecai still wasn't responsive, and his eyes didn't open again, but the main thing was his heart beat. Mordecai's life was on a thin line, almost as if it was ready to break.

"Did it work?" Dr. Frinn said, eyes wide. Nobody, however, dared to look at the screen.

And to break the heart-stopping silence, from the nearby heart monitor came a long and never ending...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"He's gone..."

The thin line had snapped.

* * *

><p>Ah…yes I know what you're going to say. I can tell by all your expressions right now. Yes, I did it. Indeed I did. Arristo has mentioned about some kind of idea related to this, but immediately declined it and canceled it. Yet however, I took it into my hands, and made this. Long chapter too. Ooh, I'm so evil, aren't I? Oh, don't answer that. Anyway, if you're all wondering, a defillibrater is that machine used to electrocute somebody's heart to get it beating again. And, Mordecai's doctor is named Dr. Lyle, but Arristo forgot to put that, so I did. So...yeah.<p>

Well, Arristo will be home soon, so I better get going. I will like to see her expression on this. Will she bring him back? or, as her motto says, "Go with the flow" will she let him rest? You'll have to find out...

R&R, as everyone says. Oh, and I like long reviews. They're very nice... (AH! I USED THE "NICE" WORD!)

Farewell, for now…


	7. Author Note

Okay everyone, this is NOT a chapter but PLEASE read...

* * *

><p>T_T times infinity.<p>

Yesterday, I came home, and went to check on my parakeets, and I'll never believe what happened... Petey, my male parakeet, was dead, on the cage floor. Lila was with him, but alive. I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs. I held his body, god I was bawling. :'( My parents tried to comfort me, but it didn't help at all...

I don't even know why he died. He was just a baby... 5 months... He might've been sick, but if he was, I would've noticed. I fed him, loved him, gave him everything... why...?

(sniff) I have him in a box in my room. Today, I-I'm gonna bury him. Then, I'll get another mate for Lila, Petey Jr.

I'll never forget him...

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but because of this event, I was going to post this week, but now I can't. Maybe next week or so.<p>

Sorry guys. :(

~Arristo~

P.S. Can you review? I need comfort...


	8. Final Touch

Hey everyone. I'm back! Sirra's in her closet again. This time I put a combination lock on her door. I've seen what she did. Luckily, I took away her cookie stash for a whole week (She goes PSYCHO for cookies). Before you read, I've got good news. I got a deviantArt account, My name is ThemKoolBeans (ha ha), and very, very soon, I'm doing the comic for this story! Great huh?

One more thing, thank you all for comforting me at my darkest time (If you know what I mean). Reading all of that made me better.

Okay, here's the chapter! I've thought over this, and came up with my decision...

* * *

><p>"No." Margaret gasped. Rigby almost screamed, his eyes so wide, they almost covered his whole face.<p>

"I'm sorry Miss," Dr. Frinn sighed. "He's far too gone."

The two assistants unhooked the IV from Mordecai's arm. One took the little pads off of Mordecai's chest and turned off the monitor. Then, to conclude, Dr. Frinn brought up one of the sheets on the bed, and covered Mordecai.

Margaret just stared, tears falling freely down her face. Rigby's pupils enlarged almost completely, and his mouth was quivering.

"I'm very sorry you two." Dr. Frinn said sadly. Suddenly, the door opened, and Dr. Lyle came in, holding a clipboard and pencil.

"Has he woke-" Dr. Lyle started, but stopped when he looked up and saw everyone in the room, and his eyes widened even more when he saw the bed.

"What the-?" He said. "I-I can explain all of this." Dr. Frinn immediately said. One of the assistants coughed, _loud,_ while the other started sweating. "You see, I was on my way to the lounge, when this young wom-"

"She's a robin sir." One of the assistants said quietly, earning a slap on the back of his head from the other assistant, and a death glare from Dr. Frinn.

"As I was saying, she was calling for help, because of your patient, Mr. Quintel, erm..." He whispered the rest in Dr. Lyle's ear.

"What? Why in the world would he do that?" Dr. Lyle shouted, his arms in the air.

"It's because I was talking to him after he woke up, and he told me that he loved me, but he didn't want to affect me, because I've had so many boyfriends (and still do)." Margaret explained, wiping her tears away. Rigby looked at her, but stayed stone silent.

"Oh." Dr. Lyle said. "Well, did you get here in time?"

"O-Of course! He's just asleep for now." Dr. Frinn lied nervously. The assistants looked at each other with fear.

"So why is my patient covered in the sheet when we only do that to our passed patients?" Dr. Lyle questioned, his arms crossed.

"Uh... erm... I-I thought that if I covered him, t-then he would be warm enough, b-because it was kind of cool in h-here." Dr. Frinn stuttered, beads of sweat coming down his face.

"Okay..." Dr. Lyle looked at him suspiciously. "So that explains that you turned off the monitor, took out the IV tube, and removed the pads from his chest?"

That was it. Dr. Frinn grew rigid, while the assistants grew wide-eyed. "Uh... erm..." Dr. Frinn tried to think of some something, but then...

"AUGH! DR. LYLE HE'S DEAD!" The assistant who got slapped shouted out, but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Dr. Frinn looked at him, his mouth agaped, while the other assitant facepalmed, then punched the assistant in the face.

Dr. Lyle just stared. "I see..." He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "And how, exactly?"

Dr. Frinn looked down on the floor. "I used the defibrillator twice because his heart rate was low." He murmered.

"You WHAT? May I remind you that defibrillator is only used by high-class doctors and nurses! And I'm pretty sure you're NOT one of them!" Dr. Lyle yelled angrily.

"I told you so." The assistant said.

"Shut up." Dr. Frinn replied.

"Come with me, Dr. Frinn." Dr Lyle said. "And you two," Dr. Lyle pointed to the assistants, "Go to Monica at the reception desk and tell her that Mr. Quintel has checked out."

"I'm so fired." Dr. Frinn told himself, while he walked out, and the assistants ran out. Dr. Lyle walked out, but before closing the door, he turned to Margaret and Rigby. "I'm sorry for your loss." The then door closed.

Margaret sniffed, a few more tears fell down her face. She turned to Rigby, who was literally on the edge to tears. His pupils were still enlarged, but she can see the thin line of tears.

"Rigby," She placed her wing on his shoulder, "It's okay."

"B-But h-h-he's... he's..." Rigby stuttered. "Rigby. I-I know," She sniffed, "But you don't have to hold it in."

"G-Guys d-don't c-c-cry. M-Mordecai w-would've m-made f-f-fun of me i-if I did."

"That's not true. Some of them do." Rigby just turned away. "Rigby. It's okay. It's only me. Go ahead."

Rigby sniffed, then somehow, a single, small tear fell from his eye. His mouth was quivering even harder, and soon, he was, for the first time in his manhood (A/N: lol), he was crying.

Margaret patted his shoulder, saying comforting words. She was crying too, but only tears, not sobs, like Rigby.

Soon, Rigby sniffed and took a few deep breaths, calming himself. "Feeling better?" Margaret asked. Rigby nodded, but then said, "I-I'll be r-right b-back." He ran towards the door that led to the bathroom (the patient's bathroom, not the public one) and closed the door.

Margaret sighed sadly. She knew he wasn't_ really _feeling better. Heck, he just lost his all-time best friend.

But so did she. Not only that, she also lost her unknown love.

She turned to the bed that Mordecai's body laid on. An idea came to her mind. She slowly walked towards the bed, her wing extended. Her hand grasped the sheet, and she pulled it back slowly, revealing only his chest up to his face. She sighed at the sight.

Mordecai was pale, but with his eyes closed, it looked like he was just sleeping. Margaret sniffed, and more tears came to her eyes. They flowed down her face, and she looked away for a moment. After that moment, she looked back at him, and leaned forward.

Her beak touched his, and she kissed him deeply, for the first time, for Mordecai.

She soon broke away, stroking Mordecai's head feathers lovingly. Mordecai finally had gotten what he wanted all this time.

Suddenly, Margaret felt cold. She shivered and rubbed her wings for warmth. Had the A/C turned on?

"Ah, how tragic for this love to end so soon." A creepy, icy voice said.

Margaret jumped. "W-who's there?" She looked around, when suddenly...

She faced Death.

* * *

><p>Rigby stared into the mirror, thinking of what happened earlier. His eyes were red from the tears. <em>I can't believe he's gone. My best friend... Dude, why did you do it?<em>

Anger suddenly flooded into him. "AHHHHH!" He screamed, and slammed his fist onto the sink. He cried in pain, holing his aching fist. "DARN IT MORDECAI WHY?" A few tears escaped from his eyes. Rigby punched the wall in anger, though he made not even a small crack in it.

He grasped the sink, looking into the mirror once again, breathing heavily. "Why? Mordecai... why?" He spoke softly.

* * *

><p>"D-Death?" Margaret was completely stunned.<p>

"'Ello miss." Death spoke, taking of his sunglasses, revealing his empty, cold skeleton eyes. Margaret shivered, frost coming out of her breath.

"So sad. I don' get much of my residents who died in _this_ way. How touching young love is. Especially for one of my enemies." Death walked towards her. Margaret backed away slowly, her eyes wide in pure terror

"No need to be scared miss. I won't kill you, that is, if the cold doesn' kill you first." Death laughed. Margaret backed against the chair, her legs trembling, knowing she couldn't go any further. Death placed his bony, cold hand up, touching her face. "How, terrible, since you barely foun' out, after all this time. And now he's gone for good."

Margaret stood still, as if in shock. His hand was so cold, lifeless in fact (Oh the irony). She trembled, her eyes locked on his hand stroking her face. Death then pulled away. "Well, I don' think I need any more buisness here, so I best be on my way."

He then walked towards the bed where Mordecai's body was, and removed the sheet. At the same time, the bathroom door opened, Rigby coming out. He was just going to say something, when he saw Death.

"Wh- D-D-Death?" Rigby said. But Death had already gotten hold of Mordecai's body and onto his mortocycle. Rigby saw Margaret leaning against the chair in fright and ran over to her for support. They both saw Death, as the engine roared to life on his mortocycle. Death said, "I'll see you two later! You know, in the afterlife..." He laughed and he drove away, disappearing for good.

The two just stood there, watching that very spot where Death had drove away...

* * *

><p>You hate me, huh? Yeah, I know you do! But to make you feel better, I give you a small spoiler. You're all in for a big surprise later in the story. That's it.<p>

R&R, and see ya in the next chapter!

~Arristo~

P.S. Check out my Deviantart page!


	9. Gone with No Way Back

Hello! Arristo speaking! Here's your chapter! Fast update, huh?

* * *

><p>Gale sat in the chair, alone. He had been sitting there for a long time, and hadn't seen Margaret. He sighed of boredom, when the door suddenly opened.<p>

He turned and saw Margaret in the doorway, tears falling from her eyes. She saw him, and he stood up.

He started to say, "Margaret, are you-" when she collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He was stunned for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her.

Rigby came out next, his face blank, but he was hiding his current emotion inside.

Gale saw him and mouthed "What happened?", since he figured that he was with her the whole time. Rigby just looked at him, and his expression told Gale. Gale's eyes widened and he looked at Margaret. "I'm so sorry." He said to both her and Rigby.

Margaret calmed down after a few minutes, and Gale said, "Do you want me to take you home?" She nodded silently in response. They then turned and started walking down the hallway. "Wait." Margaret said. They stopped and she turned around towards Rigby.

"Rigby, do you need a ride?" she said. Rigby, not wanting to walk the whole way, nodded. He then followed them to the parking lot, a taxi waiting. They climbed in, Gale told the driver where to go, and they drove away.

Rigby looked out the window, staring out into the night. Despite what had just happened, the night was clear and pretty, the stars were bright and clear, and the moon's silverly light lit up the rest of the sky.

The beauty of this made Rigby completely oblivious to everything else, except for the sounds of deep breathing, for Margaret had fallen asleep, her head resting on Gale's shoulder.

Before he knew it, the taxi pulled up towards the park, and the house soon came into view.

As Rigby opened the door to go, he told Gale, "Um... I don't have any cash on me..." Gale shook his head, "Don't need it. It's alright." Rigby nodded, gave a small wave, and got out. "Hold on." Rigby turned and saw Gale handing him a small knife.

Mordecai's knife.

"I found this near your friend. He probably used this." Gale said quietly, trying not to disturb Margaret's peaceful sleep.

Rigby took the knife into his paws, saying nothing. He nodded and closed the door.

The taxi drove away, leaving Rigby alone.

Rigby turned towards the house, walking up the stairs. But he then looked at the knife in his paws.

The blade was dirty, covered in dried up blood. You couldn't even see it's shiny blade anymore.

Rigby grew upset, a lump forming in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, and threw the knife with a yell.

The blade soared through the air, landing somewhere in the park. Rigby took a few deep breaths, and with a sigh, he went to the door.

Little did he know that the lights in the living room were on.

* * *

><p>Rigby closed the door behind him, trying to be as silent as possible. Pops would probably be asleep by now, so he didn't want any noise. He quietly walked towards the stairs when...<p>

"Rigby?"

Rigby jumped and turned towards the voice.

It was Skips.

"Skips? What are you doing here?"

"I think the more important question would be, what were you doing out there?"

"Umm... I was, uhh... just... getting some air... outside..."

"At 1 o'clock in the morning?"

Rigby said nothing.

"Rigby, don't lie. I already know." Skips said.

Rigby look at him, surprised. "Y-you do?"

Skips nodded, a frown on his face.

"Oh." Rigby mumbled.

"Listen Rigby, I'm sorry-"

"Skips, can you, you know, bring Mordecai back?"

Skips looked at him with a blank expression.

"Rigby, you know I can't."

"Yeah you can! You brought me back! You beath Death at arm wrestling and brought me back to life! Can't you do that? Please Skips..."

"Rigby, that was different. I killed you, and it was my fault, so I made a deal. The way Mordecai died was completely opposite," Skips explained. "He killed himself. Not anyone else, though that robin, Margaret, was the cause. I'm sorry Rigby, but I can't. If I did, things would probably go wrong. _Bad_ things."

Rigby slumped, giving up, and his tail drooped, a small sad sigh escaping from his lips.

Skips laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You should get some sleep. It'll really help you for staying up so late."

Rigby nodded, and walked up the stairs, his head hung low.

He soon opened the door to his and (used to be) Mordecai's room.

The room was dark, except for the moonlight shining through the window. Rigby made his way to his trampoline and layed down, pulling up the blanket.

He just layed there, staring at the blank ceiling. He couldn't go to sleep, not after what happened. But Skips was right. He needed to anyway.

He tossed and turned, his eyes opening and closing and opening again. No matter what he did, he couldn't go to sleep.

Rigby groaned. It was obvious that he wasn't going to sleep soon. _Maybe if I looked outside for while, I'll get tired. _He thought.

Rigby got up and went to the window. He propped his elbows up on the frame, staring out into the night.

* * *

><p>A little while later, he got bored, but he did manage to become tired. With a small yawn, he started towards his trampoline, but then stopped.<p>

He turned to Mordecai's empty bed. The bed was well made, and the pillow was propped up nice and neat.

Rigby simply stared at the empty that used to belong to his best friend. Something urged him to go towards it, something wanted him to feel it's soft covers. It was tempting, and Rigby hadn't felt a _real _bed in a long time.

So Rigby came up to the bed, pulling back it's covers. Sure it was weird to lay down in Mordecai's bed without anyone knowing, but Rigby didn't care. He layed down on the bed with sigh.

_So this is what it feels like,_ He thought_ Dang Mordecai, you were lucky dude._

Rigby sighed at that last thought. He was lucky. But now he's gone, gone forever.

Rigby ignored the rest of his thoughts amd pulled up the covers to his chest, resting his head on the soft pillow. The warmth of the blanket, the cushion-like feeling of the pillow, the nice soft mattress, it all felt very soothing as Rigby's eyes suddenly drooped.

Before long, he was asleep, snoring lightly.

* * *

><p>Did you guys expect Skips to save him? Well, looks like you were wrong. But like I said, you're in for a big surprise later...<p>

And look how Rigby finally feels how a bed is instead of that old, metal trampoline. Aww :)

R&R! See ya soon!  
>~Arristo~<p> 


	10. Or is There?

Hello! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Lol. so before you continue, I got two things. 1: The big surprise you're all wating for is in THIS chapter, whoo! And 2: There are only 2-3 chapters left for this story... :( But never mind that! Plus, I don't own the song in this chapter, yeah another song!

One more thing. if you don't get the chapter name, read the chapter 9 title and then this chapter's title. It's supposed to say, "Gone with No Way Back. Or is There?" Get it? (Ba-dum crash!)

And now, I give you, Chapter 10!

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude, I know Benson really hates us, but I am not doing this!"<em>

_Mordecai and Rigby stared at the overturned tables at the snack bar. Each table had at least 50 chewed up, saliva-covered pieces of gum underneath._

_"Ewww... Dude this sucks!" Rigby said angrily. "I know dude, but unless we want to clean the public bathrooms, we gotta do this." Mordecai responded._

_Rigby gagged. "Ugh, fine..." The duo went over to the first table, the gum scrapers in hand. There, they started picking at the gum._

_"Aw sick! This one's got an old tooth in it!" Mordecai said. Rigby picked off a gum, letting it drop to the floor. "Hey! Dude this one's got a dime stuck to it!'_

_"Rigby, it's a dime. It's not gonna get you anything." Mordecai rolled his eyes. Rigby shrugged and threw it over his shoulder. He then started on the next piece._

_"Dude, this seriously sucks. When is Benson gonna give us some slack?"_

_"Dude, we _have_ been slacking since we got here." Mordecai remarked. "So? At least a day off would work." Rigby grumbled as another couple pieces of gum fell to the floor._

_"Yeah, it would." Suddenly, there was a small snap. "Huh?" The two said together. "Dude, did you hear that?" Rigb said. "Yeah, I think it came from those bushes." Mordecai pointed to a bunch of tall bushes nearby. "I'm gonna check it out."_

_Mordecai walked towards the bushes, pushing back some leaves. He then disappeared behind them._

_There was silence._

_"Mordecai? What is it?" Rigby shouted. There was still silence. _

_Suddenly, there was a scream, and it was Mordecai's voice._

_"Mordecai!" Rigby dropped the scraper and ran towards the bushes. Pushing the leaves away, he looked around, but Mordecai wasn't around._

_"Mordecai?" Rigby stepped forward, when his foot bumped into something. He looked down, and gasped, nearly fainting._

_Mordecai laid there, still, and bloody all over. His arms, his shoulders, even his chest, were covered in cuts, his feathers violet instead of blue. His eyes were wide open, but not seeing.__"Mordecai!" Rigby dropped to the ground. He grabbed Mordecai's shoulders and shook them violently, but nothing happened. _

_He was dead._

_"No..." Rigby stared at his best friend's body. His pupils enlarged, and he started trembling. Rigby stared at his paws, now covered in Mordecai's blood, then back at Mordecai. "How...?" Rigby said, when he suddenly noticed something._

_In Mordecai's limp and bloody wing, was a knife. It was also covered in blood, and the blade was completely dark. Rigby gently picked it up, examining it carefully._

_Then, Rigby saw something square, and made of wood, not far from him. Rigby reached and grabbed it. It was a picture frame, the glass shattered. And the picture was..._

_Margaret._

_It was a head-shot picture, she was smiling, and a heart surrounded her, but it wasn't drawn. It was cut. Rigby dropped the frame in shock. He now understood._

_The sky turned dark, clouds rolled in, rumbling with thunder. It then started to rain, lightly, as if the sky was crying itself._

_Rigby just sat there, motionless. He didn't even notice that a figure had came up to him. "So, another one, eh?"_

_Rigby looked up and saw Death standing there. A flash of lightning appeared, illuminating both of them. "You know, that pretty miss in that picture caused all of this trouble."_

_"W-w-what?" Rigby said, his voice shaking with fear. "Ahh, yes, she did. Sort of a love thing, you know?" Death cackled, thunder responding to his voice._

_Rigby grew furious, his paws balling up into fists. "When I find her, I'm going to kill her." Rigby muttered angrily. "Oh, I don' think you need to do that." Death repiled. "Huh? Why not?" Rigby said, confused._

_"Because, you won' be able to, because I did THIS!" He removed his sunglasses, and his eyes glowed immensley of a eerie, green color. Rigby screamed as the light blinded him. Death laughed evily._

"AAAAHHHH!"

Rigby shot up like a rocket, his eyes wide. He was breathing rapidly, and he was covered in sweat. He looked around.

He was in his room. He was in Mordecai's bed. Daylight poured through the window, brightening up the room.

He was safe.

"It was just a dream...just a dream..." Rigby sighed heavily. He fell back with a groan, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

He then remembered the events from last night. Recollecting all of the events, Rigby realized that it wasn't just a dream.

It was real.

Well, for the part of Mordecai's death and cause.

Rigby sighed sadly, staring at the blank ceiling. He didn't want to get out of the bed. He couldn't do anything without his bro.

So he just laid there in Mordecai's bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, he grew bored of the ceiling. So he sat up and propped up against the pillow and sighed.<p>

Suddenly, he realized something.

If he stayed here, then Benson would probably come up here and yell at him or something. Rigby grew scared, not wanting to lose his job too. "Wait, he doesn't get here until 8 o' clock. It's probably 7 or something." Just in case though, he looked at the nearby alarm clock on the dresser.

It read 9:30 AM.

"Oh crap." Rigby jumped out of the bed and swung open the door. He ran down the stairs, when a voice stopped him. "Rigby?"

Rigby turned and saw Benson in the kitchen doorway. "Oh... uh... hey, Benson," Rigby said very nervously. "I was just...uh... going to-" Benson held up his hand in interupption. "Rigby, you don't have to say anything. Skips told me."

"Oh." Rigby sighed.

"Look, Rigby, I gave you two weeks off. So if you need more sleep, then go ahead. It's been a rough day for you yesterday, and it's gonna be a rough time for all of us." Benson said, rubbing his forehead. The gumball machine then walked away.

Rigby sighed with relief. At least now he didn't have to work.

Suddenly, he heard some crying behind him. _L__oud _crying.

Rigby turned just to see Pops coming down the stairs, and soon the raccoon was pulled into a tight hug. "Oh Rigby, it's a bad show." Pops cried.

Rigby grunted a little as Pops arms hugged him tighter. "Pops... can't breathe..." he managed to say. Pops heard this and let him go. Rigby gasped as air filled his lungs.

"What happened, Pops?" Rigby asked the crying lollipop man. "Mordecai. Skips told me that he passed, Rigby. Didn't you know?"

The memory threatened to haunt him, but Rigby pushed it back. "Yeah, I've heard." He said quietly. Pops sniffled, when out of nowhere, Rigby got an idea. "Hey Pops! I see a butterfly!" Rigby opened the door and pointed to the passing butterfly.

"Oh! How magnificent!" Pops laughed. No longer sad, he ran outside and started after the butterfly, laughing. Rigby smiled a little.

He then noticed how nice it was out here. The sun was bright, there was a clear sky, birds chirped.

_Maybe I can go for a walk_ Rigby told himself. So he headed out.

* * *

><p>Death was riding on his motorcycle, going at supersonic speed. He was heading towards a small town, where an old man was dying, and it was his job to get him.<p>

He was riding so fast, that he didn't even notice that a tiny glowing fly was heading in his direction.

Death soon saw the old man ahead of him, so he laughed. "This will be easy." He said, when...

Glomp!

The fly flew into Death's open mouth. Death didn't react much, but he did spit it out. "Flies. Even when you're dead, there are still pesky bugs around here." He grumbled as he drove off.

What he didn't know was that the spit-covered fly was flying in the opposite direction, to the underworld.

When it came, the fly tried to beat it's slimy wings, but without luck, it plummeted down.

Nearby, a flaming skeleton was checking on the bodies Death had brung. Each time he checked them, they would turn into ghosts and went either up back to the real world, or down, to the world of the dead.

Not far from the skeleton was Mordecai's body, his beak open. The cuts had disappeared completely, leaving him completely uninjured.

"Bobbie Rinel, male, died of heart disease." The skeleton muttered. He touched the body, and the corpse turned into a male, blonde-haired ghost. "Destination?" The skeleton asked. The ghost told the skeleton down the hallway that led to the underworld.

"Go ahead."

The ghost floated down the hallway. The skeleton went on to the next body, a female of brunette hair. This woman was two bodies away from Mordecai. As she turned into a ghost, she was going to go up to the real world.

"Alright. Open the gates up there!" The skeleton yelled. Two guys made of green fire pulled open the gates, and the woman was floating up, when she saw the fly going down. She looked, but shrugged and floated away.

The fly, with no hope of flying, went down, down, down. And it was heading to Mordecai's beak.

"Okay, Mordecai Quintel, male bluejay, died of... suicide? Don't get a lot of those." The skeleton said to himself. He was just about to touch the blue jay, when he heard a slight buzz. "Huh?" He looked up and saw the fly.

"AAHH! A FLY! A FLY!" The skeleton covered his head with his arms and ran off. "Man, you're seriously afraid of those things?" Another skeleton asked. "I h-have pteronarcophobia, so s-shut u-up." The worker skeleton said, trembling. The fly, spit and all, suddenly landed into Mordecai's beak.

His eyes opened immediately and he choked, until the fly flew out of his beak. Mordecai gasped and looked at his wings, "I-I'm alive?" Mordecai looked at his surroundings.

"What the-?" was all he said, before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Rigby kicked a rock as he walked on the dirt pathway.<p>

_I walk a lonely road_  
><em>The only one that I have ever known<em>  
><em>Don't know where it goes<em>  
><em>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

Rigby closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze. Everything was peaceful.

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>When the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

Tears threatened to overcome Rigby, for the memories of Mordecai were going in and out of him.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_  
><em>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

Suddenly, he heard a huge whoosh, and a yell, followed by a loud thud.

_I'm walking down the line_  
><em>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>  
><em>On the border line<em>  
><em>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>

_Read between the lines_  
><em>What's screwed up when everything's alright<em>  
><em>Check my vital signs<em>  
><em>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk alone<em>  
><em>I walk a...<em>

"Huh?" Rigby turned towards the cry, and there he was, Mordecai. He was sprawled eagle on the ground, motionless.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
><em>Ah-ah, ah-ah<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

"Mordecai!" Rigby ran over to Mordecai's body. He skidded to a stop and kneeled beesides the bluejay. But Mordecai wasn't breathing. He was still and silent.

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>When the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'til then I walk alone...<em>

"Mordecai?" Rigby said, holding his breath.

Mordecai didn't respond, and Rigby was losing his hope, when Mordecai's chest begun to rise and fall. Mordecai groaned and opened his eyes.

"Rigby?"

* * *

><p>OOHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

So there's chapter 10! What did you guys think? Big shocker huh? Told ya! Just a "Regular" way to bring him back.

Btw, pteronarcophobia is fear of flies. I'm not kidding. Look it up on Google. And, the song in this story is by Green Day. It''s on Rigby's perspective, to match how he's feeling now that his bro's gone, you know? That is, until Mordecai appeared. :)

Next one will be coming soon! R&R!

~Arristo~


	11. A Comeback

Here's another chapter! And sadly, after this one, will be the final one, an epilogue... :( It's so sad...

But now, it is time for some happiness! (Huh. I sound a bit like Pops now)

So here's chapter 11!

* * *

><p>"Dude! You're alive!" Rigby shouted. He threw his arms around Mordecai, embracing him.<p>

"Yeah..." Mordecai said, confused.

Rigby let go. "But... how...?" Rigby said.

"I don't know! All I know is that I was in some light and then a fly came in to my beak and I came back!" Mordecai sat up.

"Dude, that's gross!"

"More like completely weird. It didn't even taste good either."

Rigby agreed, but he just smiled. "But, you're back bro!"

Mordecai suddenly frowned. Rigby's smile faded away.

"Rigby, you know I was supposed to die! I had to!" Mordecai threw his wings in the air."I had to, and now that failed..."

Rigby was shocked by Mordecai's reaction. How can anybody be so angry at coming back to life?

"Now I have to do it over again..." Mordecai muttered. He turned away from Rigby, and buried his head in his wings.

Rigby just sat there, silent. Mordecai couldn't go away again.

"Mordecai. You can't leave again. You know that Margaret loves you, right?" He said. Mordecai would finally find out.

Mordecai looked up. "What? After what I did?"

"Dude, I was with her when you were dead! You should've seen her reaction!" _I think she even kissed you._ He thought.

"Dude, she probably thinks I'm gone now, and I was! How can she still love me when I died in front of her?" His voice was filled with confusion, sadness, and anger.

The bluejay once again buried his head in his wings with a sigh. He started trembling with sadness. He sounded like he was going to start crying.

Rigby thought over Mordecai's response. "I don't know..." He murmered.

Rigby sighed. He decided to just drop the subject.

The raccoon then placed a paw on his best friend's shoulder. Mordecai stopped trembling, and picked his head up and faced Rigby, who had a smirk on his face.

Mordecai smiled back. "Thanks dude."

Rigby nodded and got up. "We should probably see if you can get your job back. Benson's probably looking for someone to take your place."

"Yeah." Mordecai agreed. He got up, and out of nowhere, he yelled, "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO GET PUNCHED IN THE GUT!" He took off. It took Rigby three seconds before he realized what had just happened.

"Hey!" Rigby got on all fours, and chased after the bluejay. The two laughed as they raced each other towards the house.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, in an apartment, were two figures. Each had a suitcase, one of them still being packed.<p>

"You sure you want to go? We can always wait. You need some time..." One of them asked the other, who was packing the suitcase.

"I'm positive. I have to get away from here. You know why." The other said.

"...Okay. Whatever you say."

The other figure nodded and closed the suitcase, and zipped it up shut.

"Hurry. We gotta leave in a few minutes."

The two then raced out the apartment door, closing and locking it behind them. They came up to a silver car.

One of them hopped into the driver's seat, while the other got in the passenger seat. Both suitcases were placed in the backseats.

The engine came to life and the silver car drove away.

A little while later, the car pulled up to the airport. The two hopped out of the car and raced to the doors.

"Excuse me, but has the plan leaving at 10:15 left yet?" One of them asked the man at the reception desk.

The man, with brown hair and long sideburns, looked up and said, "Unfortunately, yes, just 5 minutes ago. But there's going to be another one in three hours I think."

The two frowned, but accepted the man's answer.

So the two found a couple of seats, one took out a cellphone and started playing a game on it, and they just sat there, waiting...

* * *

><p>It's a little shorter than usual, but oh well, I needed to save some parts for the epilogue.<p>

R&R! And see you soon in the final chapter!

~Arristo~


	12. Epilogue

Hello people! I've got a pipin' hot meal today! It's called, "The Epilogue". This is the final chapter for this story :'( How sad... But anyway...

One more thing, I'm getting started on the comic, so keep an eye out!

So, here it is! The conclusion of Heartbreak!

* * *

><p>"<em>Flight 245 has arrived. All passengers may now board the plane. Flight 245 will take off in twenty minutes<em>."

"That's us."

The two walked to the gate where the plane was waiting, pulling their suitcases with them. They showed thier tickets to the woman at the gate, and they walked onto the plane.

As one of them got the suitcases and placed them in the overhead compartments, the other one saved seats, and opened the window cover.

It was partly cloudy, the sun going in and out of each pure, white, plump cloud that passed by. The wide space was filling up with planes coming in, while it was also becoming empty with the planes that were leaving.

It was a nice day.

The figure sighed and pulled out a magazine from underneath the seat. A speaker then turned on and the plane became silent.

_Welcome, passengers. This is your flight captain speaking. We will be taking off for our destination. Please take your seat__s and remain seated until the plane has already taken off and is in a steady position. Thank you, and enjoy your flight._

Everyone in the plane took their seats and waited patiently. There was a sound of the engine powering up, and the plane lurched.

The figure near the window took a look outside. The scene was moving fast, and before long, the plane was in the sky. The figure went back to reading the magazine.

"Excuse me ma'm, would you and your friend like some refreshments?" A women with a drink cart asked.

Margaret placed the magazine down, looked at the drinks and said, "I'll just take a water." "And I'll have iced tea." Gale said, who was next to her.

The woman handed them their drinks, and went down the aisle. Margaret sipped her water and placed it in the cupholder.

She looked out the window, and just by then, they were flying over a park...

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby were laying down on the grass. The clouds were slowly floating by, and it was completely calm.<p>

When Mordecai and Rigby had came back to the house, everyone was surprised. Benson was about to open up Mordecai's position, but he cancelled it after Mordecai came back.

Pops was overjoyed and embraced Mordecai in a tight hug. Rigby laughed, earning a punch in the arm. Muscleman and High-Five Ghost didn't react much, so they just made another "My Mom" joke.

Skips had asked Mordecai how he had returned from the underworld, and when Mordecai told him, Skips smiled and shook his head. "Even Death doesn't know what he does until it's too late." he had said.

Now the two were just relaxing. Rigby still had gotten the both of them time off, but it was shortened by a week, since there were still a park to work for. The two were going to argue, but then they just realized to let it slide.

"Man, it was awesome that Benson gave us a week off." Rigby said. "Yeah it is." Mordecai responded.

"Nice sky, cool breeze, man this can't become worse."

However, the peace ended when the sound of an airplane echoed throgh the air. Mordecai and Rigby sat up and saw an airplane pass over their heads.

"Dude, you wanna know how to tell who's on the plane?" Rigby asked. "What? How can you do that?" Mordecai asked the raccoon.

"Watch." Rigby pulled out a pair of black binoculars. "Dude, where did you get that?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, just found them... Whoa! What the h is that guy doing?" Rigby replied, looking through the binoculars.

"Where dude? Did you steal it?"

"No! I just found them laying around on Skips tab-" Rigby suddenly shut his mouth.

"Dude! You stole from Skips?"

"Yeah, but I was going to put them back anyway! Come on, just let me look for a little bit."

Mordecai gave up. "Ugh. Fine. But you have to let me look."

"Yeah yeah, just be quiet."

Rigby kept looking through the binoculars, and he read off teh back of the plane, which said, "Flight 245, Paris, France. "Huh. Looks like the plane's going to Paris," He said to himself. "Wait, what's Paris?"

Rigby just shook his head and went back to looking at the passengers in the windows.

Until he came to one familiar window...

"Oh god..." Rigby gasped.

"Come on dude! The plane's going to leave!" Mordecai snatched the binoculars from Rigby's paws.

"Dude wait!" Rigby started to say. "Whoa! These actually work! Th-" Mordecai stopped.

The bluejay stood there, motionless. Through the binoculars, he saw Margaret. And if he looked a little to his left, he saw Gale with her.

"Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Rigby, i-it's M-Margaret..." Mordecai responded, his voice cracked.

Rigby took the binoculars from Mordecai and looked at the window, Margaret was there, and Rigby also saw Gale, when suddenly...

They disappeared.

"Huh?" Rigby put down the binoculars and looked at the plane. But there was no plane. It had left.

Rigby sighed, and looked at Mordecai. The bluejay was close to tears, Rigby could see it in Mordecai's eyes.

"Hey, Mordecai, want to play video games?" Rigby asked, hoping to change the subject.

Mordecai blinked and turned to Rigby. "Yeah. Let's go." he smiled.

The two went back to the house. Rigby went inside, but Mordecai took one last look at the sky, before heading in.

The two sat on the couch, controllers in hand. As the tv flashed on the video game's title screen, Mordecai thought about what he saw. _I can't believe she's still went_ he thought sadly, _After everything that happened..._

He shook his head and sighed. He let it go, and the video game started.

The memory went to the back of his mind, where, hopefully, it wouldn't show for a long, long time...

* * *

><p>Fin...<p>

That's it! That's it everyone! This concludes my story! This show has ended.

Thank you all for reading/reviewing/rating my story, you gave me the power to go on. Over 3,000 hits! WOW! :D :D

I had a great time making this story :)

But don't think I'm completely done here. I'll be back for more!

This is where we go, for now...

~Arristo~

P.S. My friend, Maggie wants to say someting, and it's her first word! Go ahead Maggie!

*Maggie takes out her pacifier*

"Sequel?"


End file.
